mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kitana
Allies and Enemies Please make sure that all of the allies and enemies for any character are verifiable. Just because two individuals are both "good guys" doesn't necessarily make them allies. Just because they could be allies doesn't mean they are. Make sure they've met at some point in the series (for instance, have been in the same game, excluding Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) and would likely be allies (for instance, were both good guys in the same game at the same time). Both being on the "Forces of Light" or the "Forces of Darkness" during Mortal Kombat: Armageddon shouldn't count, otherwise the allies and enemies list of all characters would be overflowing, and would defeat the purpose. The goals of all allies and enemies list should be to provide a short, succinct list of characters. For example: *Sindel would likely be allies with Ashrah because they were both good guys in Mortal Kombat: Deception, and were seen working together in Shujinko's ending. * Sindel would not likely be allies with Kai; despite the fact that they're both good guys, they never appeared in the same game (save for Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) and were never shown working together. They may be on the same side, fighting for the same goals, but they may never have even met. *Sindel would not be enemies with Jarek. Even though they're on opposing sides, it is likely that they never even met before. And, despite the fact that Sindel would oppose everything Jarek stands for, she has never developed any specific rivalry or hatred for him, like she would've for the villains in the games she was in. If I have made a correction to the list of allies or enemies that you think is unjust or wrong, please comment about it here so we can discuss it before making and further edits. Thank you. --Cavalier TunestalktheSubwayWall 23:16, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Kitana's Height & Weight Recently there has been an individual who has been changing Kitana's height and weight from 5' 9" and 128 lbs. to 5' 7" and 115 lbs., however the latter is incorrect. *According to the Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Official Strategy Guide Cureton, Ben, and Paul Edwards. "Kitana." Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Official Strategy Guide. Indianapolis, IN: BradyGames, 2002. 88. Print.– which, unless contradicted by another official source, should be considered canon – her weight is 128 lbs. and her height is 5' 9". *In fact, those are the same number given to Mileena's height and weight on her page, and Mileena is Kitana's clone. *I understand that Jade's height and weight are given as 5' 7" and 115 lbs.. :*However, just because they were initially pallet swaps of one another, does not mean that Jade and Kitana are the same height and weight. :*And, incidentally, since I do not own the Mortal Kombat: Deception Official Strategy Guide Cuellar, Joey, and Bryan Dawson. Mortal Kombat: Deception Official Strategy Guide. Indianapolis, IN: BradyGames, 2005. Print., I can neither confirm nor deny the accuracy of the height and weight given on Jade's page, in any case. Any more attempts to change Kitana's height and weight must be accompanied by a reliable source. Any who changes her height and weight repeatedly, without a reliable source will be warned, and possibly reported to a moderator (who may ban the user in question, or simply lock the page). If anyone feels the urge to debate this issue, please do so here, or on my talk page. Thank you. :::::::—CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 22:25, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :Page has been locked from anons for a month. Apparently users don't listen. SmokeSound off! 02:06, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :I should point out that it should, in theory, say what her height and weight is in Deadly Alliance itself. I shall check next I play it. CrashBash 15:14, August 25, 2010 (UTC) : : :Someone changed her weight to 146lbs. Undid it so it's back at 128lbs. Azeruth 22:19, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Same user. Blocked for repeated offenses; I blocked this user a while ago for the same thing. SmokeSound off! 23:30, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::There's no way that Jade is 5'7" and 115 lbs. Jade always looks as if she's slightly taller than both Kitana and Mileena by an inch or two. Not to mention she's more built than both of them as seen in MK9. I would pit Jade at 5'9 1/2" or 5'10" and around 130 - 135 lbs. Accurate or not, this is my best guess. 22:32, August 4, 2014 (UTC) When the new game arrives You've just got to name her fatality "Fan Service" :) 20:31, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :And that just automatically begs the obvious question.....why? CrashBash 21:00, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Because it's funny. 16:24, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::No, it's not funny, and no, we can't, if it's not the official name. 08:25, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yes it is, and where do you get "the official names"? 07:35, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::No it's not, and we can't just name a fatality just because one person, an IP no less, wants it called that. I hate to sound blunt, but if it IS officially called "Fan Service", then we shall name it that, but if it isn't, then we stick to whatever the "official" name is. CrashBash 15:13, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Fan Service? Queensindel 21:04, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Death & Liu Kang as Love interests When did Quan Chi kill Kitana and Liu Kang become her love interest?-User:BlitzGundam 10:51 p.m. Sunday December, 12, 2010 (ATC) :The second one is obvious. The first one was between Deadly Alliance and Deception. CrashBash 17:42, December 13, 2010 (UTC) : :So, Quan Chi used his magic to kill Kitana. Onaga ressurects her. Then Liu Kang breaks her free from the spell and she falls in love with him. Am I right & Did Kang know?-User:BlitzGundam 4:2 p.m. Monday December 13, 2010 (ATC) :Only partly...there's strong evidence that Liu Kang and Kitana were in love LONG before then. CrashBash 23:01, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Can someone verify what information stated that Kitana was killed SPECIFICALLY by Quan Chi? One v One kombat no less? I can't see any reference on the article or from my own knowledge. I always assumed Team Earthrealm (Minus Raiden) were all slaughtered by the Tarkatans as a whole. The Robert: Your Hero (talk • • ) 22:17, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Battle cry Wow, are the ones who edit it back to "you will learn respect"completely deaf? Listen to it closely, it's "you'll learn respect" and compare it to Kratos' or Sub-zero's battle cry where you can clearly hear the "will". I mean, for god's sake don't change it back just out of pride or stubbornness. Actually, I can hear the will. I had a discussion with another editor, and I told them they could keep it at "You will" because I can hear it. It's "You will learn respect!" --Azeruth 16:05, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :Link to a youtube video or something? I want to hear it. SmokeSound off! 03:54, April 17, 2011 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CEKOMgo_xOo --Azeruth 03:56, April 17, 2011 (UTC) The first time I listened, I heard "You'll" but when someone said they heard the "will" I could hear will. --Azeruth 03:57, April 17, 2011 (UTC) At this point, I want someone to pick one. --Azeruth 04:03, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :She clearly said "you will". Her accent and slightly fast speech make it sound like she said "you'll", but she did say "you will". That is what how it will stay. SmokeSound off! 04:15, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you for the clarification, I'll keep it at "You will learn respect!" --Azeruth 04:23, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Alternate Costume Concept add, if you like GunBlazer 14:04, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :Or you could add it. It fits, permission granted. Good work. 17:39, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Right now Kitana's page is locked due to the Battle Cry war. --Azeruth 17:43, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Duh! I'm sorry for forgetting that! Thanks, Azeruth. I'll add it then. 17:54, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Grey Delisle's tiny involvement with Kitana's VA Anyone who has MKX know if she was at least partly credited? The afforementioned voice actress just confirmed on Twitter that she did the "ass kicking" part of Kitana's voice, while Strassman did her voice for only the stories due to Grey being on maternity leave. Here are her Twitter posts: https://twitter.com/GreyDeLisle/status/590327143076208640 https://twitter.com/GreyDeLisle/status/590323443129692163 A-91 (talk) 01:55, April 21, 2015 (UTC)A-91